Sous le masque
by Nawaki-Chan
Summary: Aujourd'hui je suis un Dieu et demain...Je serai quoi ? Aokise.


Auteur : Nawaki-Chan.

Titre : Sous le masque.

Genre/Rating/couple : K+/ Romance - Mystère / Aokise

Note d'auteur :  Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction sur ce fandom ! Et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris ainsi. Je vous dis alors bienvenue dans ma tête x) Si vous trouvez cette fic bizarre, c'est normal, ça viens de moi xD Je suis une artiste très ouverte d'esprit :)

Si vous voyez des fautes, je m'en excuse ^^' Je suis impardonnable ;) Mais dites vous que j'ai vraiment écrit avec mon cœur.

Mais sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

Sous le masque

Vous voyez ?

Non, bien sûr que non, vous ne voyez pas.

Et pourtant c'est sombre et c'est clair.

On ne peut pas le voir, personne ne peut le voir.

Parce que tout ce qu'il y aura, c'est ce que vous imaginerez.

Et là, pour Kise, c'était clair.

Et là, pour Aomine, c'était sombre.

Regardez de plus près, et vous, vous imaginez quoi ?

Aomine regardait attentivement l'heure qui passait. C'était la nuit et il faisait noir, logique n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, la lumière éclairait le gymnase tel un soleil réchauffant un cœur malheureux.

Il ne faisait qu'attendre.

Et Kise souriait.

Kise jouait comme un enfant.

Aomine l'enviait.

Et pourtant, quelque chose dans son cœur brulait d'une lueur inconnue, elle se cachait profondément dans les ténèbres de chacun.

Tu sais Aomine, regarde le encore un peu. Et Aomine le regarda encore un peu.

Il le trouva beau à cet instant.

Kise était beau.

Aomine s'allongea sur une grande estrade. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et continua à le regarder. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, ses yeux bleus encrés dans ce doux moment.

Telle une image qui se fixe.

Tel un trésor qu'il dévorait des yeux.

Vous croyez réellement qu'un trésor est seulement de simple pièces d'or ?

Lui, quand il plonge dans son regard doré, il se perdait quelque instant.

Il avait tout, oh oui…il avait tout.

Qui es-tu Aomine ?

Et il pensa comme un fou.

Oui, je suis un fou.

Son cœur battit rapidement là dedans. C'était beaucoup trop sombre. Il ne comprenait pas.

Alors il se leva et Kise le regarda.

Et puis tu as pu prévoir à l'avance.

Kise sourit.

Comme toujours face à toi.

Pourquoi Aomine ?

Pourquoi lui sourit et pas toi ?

Tu l'envies, avoues.

Il avoua dans sa tête.

Silencieusement.

Aomine prit le ballon et marqua rapidement dans le panier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ?

Rien.

Et là, Kise fit la moue.

Et toi, là dedans, c'était chaud.

Vous voyez, la vie c'était ça.

Donnez un masque à un homme et il vous dira tout.

Et là devant vous, quand vous lui parlerai, vous serrai devant son masque invisible.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui ça va mais enfaite, non ça va pas.

Regardez le dans ses yeux, oui allez y, si vous l'aimez, regardez le et vous saurez.

Il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux qui vous le dira.

Parce que le masque ne cache pas les yeux.

Et Kise le vit.

Aujourd'hui comme hier, hier comme demain, demain comme dans la vie mais non. On ne peut pas savoir, ça porte malheur.

Dans un film on m'a dis.

Alors je ne peux pas savoir mon futur hein ?

Et pourtant à l'école on me demande ce que serra mon future.

On m'a dis que je raterai ma vie.

Kise ne put le croire.

Aomine ne savait pas.

Qui était réaliste alors ?

Kise ne savait pas.

L'autre pensa que c'était lui.

Tu sais Kise, pensa Aomine, j'ai envie que tu sois ma lumière, je voudrais que tu sois mon soleil.

Mais Aomine ne le dira pas.

Aomine était un homme maintenant et un homme était trop fier.

Mais un homme rêvait aussi.

Mais les hommes ignorent.

Malheureux finissaient-ils.

Mais qui l'avouerai ?

Les hommes le savaient pourtant ? Bien sûr qu'ils le savaient.

Ils avaient juste honte.

Mais dans nos cœurs, nous sommes tous des enfants.

Tu sais Kise, pensa Aomine, Tu es si naïf, tu es mon rêve tu sais ? J'envie tout ce que tu es.

Alors les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

Ils s'aiment putain...ils s'aimaient tellement.

Mais merde, vous savez, ce n'est pas comme dans les films. Ça se bloque dans votre gorge et ça ne sort pas.

Un jour vous savez que vous allez le dire, ça sera demain, et demain ça sera la semaine prochaine.

Mais enfaite, ça sortira jamais.

Vous attendrez.

Vous avez de l'espoir qu'il vienne vers vous votre amour.

Mais il ne viendra pas.

Et plus tard vos espoirs se brisent.

N'est-ce pas trop tragique ?

Mais c'est la vie jeune gens.

Tu seras blonde, il sera brun, et peut être que vous serez roux tout les deux, tout les trois ? Non...non c'est trop immonde.

C'est ce que la société vous a appris.

Aomine et Kise sont deux hommes.

Anormal, on m'a dis.

Et puis, ils sont différents, trop différents.

Mais nous sommes tous différents.

Et pourtant nous avons tous le même ciel gris au dessus de nos têtes.

Mon Dieu, où es-tu ?

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Aomine, que feras-tu maintenant ?

Alors Aomine posa son front sur le sien.

Et la dedans, ça brulait, il pouvait voir la lumière de près.

Alors Kise se sentit plaqué contre un mur.

Deux lèvres chaudes se posant contre son cou.

Kise frissonna.

Ça ne devait pas se passait comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

Mais savez vous qu'on ne prévoit jamais à l'avance se que vous croyez avoir prévu ?

Et c'est là qu'on inventa le regret.

Mais non, à cet instant, vous ne regrettez pas, vous avez juste peur.

Alors Aomine respira fort.

Merde, tu trembles...Mais pourquoi ? Tu étais sensé être fort ! Tu étais sensé être un homme !

Mais non putain ! je ne suis qu'un être humain...

Alors Kise sut et pleura à sa place.

Les yeux dorés regardèrent les yeux bleus.

Ils n'avaient pas besoins de mot enfaite.

Ils le savaient. C'était ainsi.

Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent délicatement.

Mais vous savez, il n'y avait jamais eu de Kise sans Aomine.

Et puis il n'y avait jamais eu d'Aomine sans Kise.

Je ne parlerai pas de physique aujourd'hui.

C'était tout un univers que j'avais crée.

C'était flou, j'avais imaginé tout ça.

Je l'ai vu mon dieu. C'était moi.

Aomine et Kise n'avait pas vu le physique.

Ils voyaient au delà.

Ils pensèrent à l'avenir.

Ils le savaient pourtant, ils le savaient.

Ils étaient des êtres humains.

Nous étions tous des êtres humains.

Laissons parler notre cœur pour une fois.

Laissons le s'il vous plait, juste une fois.

...

Et vous ?

Vous imaginez quoi ?

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

Et voilà ! C'est fini x)

J'avoue que je suis partis loin '-' J'ai vraiment écris cet OS avec sincérité. Il me ressemble beaucoup. Peut être que vous n'avez pas tout compris mais c'est surtout que ça marche selon votre imagination. On peut vraiment tout imaginé, chacun de nous aura une pensée différente sur ce texte.

Et puis c'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça.

En tout cas, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez et j'espère que vous l'avez appréciés :)


End file.
